


Gap

by Effenay



Series: Effenay's collection of original short stories [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Class Differences, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One Shot, Social expectations, Swearing, drinking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/Effenay
Summary: To which old high school friends ask the burning question.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Effenay's collection of original short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806841
Kudos: 2





	Gap

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise I had this sitting in my folder, so I'd might as well post it here. enjoy.

His smile brightens the room, in almost every social scenario.

Platinum white hair that highlights his dark olive skin. On the surface, he _looked_ like skin and bones, but beneath his over-sized blue parka was a lean frame made with muscle. She envied that, just as she envied the way he conducts himself around others.

“Why’re you too handsome?” Ronnie pinched her friend’s cheek. “Just who’re you tryin’ to impress?”

Button leaned to her side, letting their upper arms touch; “The more you keep giving me these generic compliments, the more you’re giving me mixed signals.”

She laughed, subtly shoving his arm away, “Take it like a grain of salt, Button. A compliment’s a compliment. There’s no need to ruminate over that.”

The bar was quieter that night, and as usual, Ronnie pays for their drinks on Saturdays. Despite his good looks, the Button family household often struggles with their dues; and Button wasn’t shy in receiving the help. Especially if it’s from a giving friend.

“You doing alright?” Ronnie asked.

“Better than before,” Button rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s always a stalker on my back the minute I apply for a new workplace.”

“Oof,” she scoffed. “How many does that make, now? Stalker number 7?”

“I don’t want to think about it,” he groaned. “I mean, guys like me aren’t worth peanuts apart from my face! I don’t see what’s so great about a penniless model. So, a stalker likes me. fine. So I give her back her headphones, then suddenly she thinks she’s Cinderella who dropped her shoe for me to pick it up. Do they even have a sense of danger around other guys? The minute I open up my mouth, this girl starts thinking anything good comes out of it. For f*’s sake, I’m not a god to be worshiped.”

“Any ‘nice guy’ would be tearing you apart if they heard that,” Ronnie flicked her finger on the side of her glass with a clink _._

“It’s not that I don’t like their attention,” her friend gave a sardonic, troubled smile. “I like the views, the hearts and eyes on me. But c’mon, I’m as human as anyone else could be. I’m tired of giving these girls some sort of expectation of me just cause of my face.”

“I got ya. But, honestly though? You’re not too bad; just ease up a little with the shots. I think that any girl whom you choose would be lucky… er- well, apart from the financial side.”

“Thank you, captain obvious,” he raised his glass.

“Always a pleasure.”

They both drank their glasses dry, leaving Ronnie to think about his troubles. Despite what he might think about her, she owed him more than what he could imagine. He just never knew how much it meant to her.

 _As a friend,_ she told herself. _A friend._

“So,” he began, his cheeks growing a rosy hue from their last shot. “How’s the life of a self-made woman like yourself?”

“Ugh, people are just the worst sometimes,” she rested her chin on her hand. “Can you believe what my boss said? ‘Silver-spoons like you don’t understand what it’s like to climb your way to the top.’ Just. Wow. What era did she think we’re living in? I literally invest 12 hours a day slaving at her unreasonable demands. It’s no surprise everyone in the office hates her.”

“Maybe she’s intimidated by well-off families like you?” he shrugged.

“Oh no. Don’t even try to take her side in this. Yeah, my parents _earned_ the money that’s sitting in my savings account. Not like I asked to be born with a _‘silver spoon’._ Why the hell did you think I moved out? It’s not that I’m ungrateful, I’m trying to learn how to live for myself. I can’t keep relying on them forever.”

_After all, you were the one who taught me that._

“If I can at least add to my family’s income, then I won’t have to worry about the next generation,” Ronnie added.

“What, so you see yourself raising kids in the future?” Button teased. “People these days are saying they’d rather not have kids in a world like today.”

“It’s that kind of mindset that encourages negativity.”

His grey eyes narrowed. “Never thought I’d hear you say things like that.”

“To be a ‘self-made’ woman, you gotta change the way you look at things, y’know? Times are getting tougher, but that doesn’t mean we’re no longer accountable for any shitty behaviour. Can’t say that things will get better within a day, but someone’s gotta start somewhere.”

She ordered another drink from the bartender; within her periphery she saw Button’s eyes downcast.

“Heh,” he scoffed, poking his thin finger on her shoulder. “Look who’s grown so much. I’m starting to wonder how far you’re gonna go with that.”

For some reason, she couldn’t tell why, but to hear those words from him felt melancholic.

* * *

Sulo had his chances. If he could roll his luck on 20 for better relationships, he wouldn’t have to leech off of Ronnie’s wallet for drinks. High school Ronnie had always been the type who idiotically bribed for friends as far as he could remember. Who knew that 25-year-old Ronnie would be comfortable at being stingier and looked out for herself better than him? The bottom line is, she’s grown into greater heights, whereas he, Sulo Button had failed his first step.

Whether it was out of pity or for the sake of their friendship together, Ronnie never failed to neglect their relationship. He was failing in life; relying on welfare, going for small, odd (modelling) jobs and failing entrance exams left and right. At first, he was ashamed to show his face before Ronnie when he knew where she was at. But after many long-winded lectures of how much he shouldn’t feel ashamed of himself around her, he finally found himself accepting her offers openly.

He winced a smile at the thought. Even though its drinks on Ronnie, it meant more to him than what she’d assume. He didn’t want to leech off of her any more than this.

After she paid for their fill, they walked themselves out of the bar. Remnants of winter could still be felt in the middle of spring that night. The path before them was painted in cold-white street lights.

“Hey, let me borrow your coat,” Ronnie tugged at his sleeve.

“This hasn’t been washed for a week,” he jabbed at her.

“Don’t care, I’m cold,” she then hugged his arm.

“You should have considered these things while we’re still in early spring,” Sulo took off his jacket despite his protests and passed it to her. “Don’t complain then if it smells.”

“Ha, I’ve smelled worse,” she giddily slid his jacket on, sighing in quiet relief.

“25 years and you’re acting more and more like an 18-year old. What, did puberty hit you this late?” his scoff earned him a grumpy look from her.

“Whose fault do you think it is?” she deadpanned. “Besides, they keep saying 20s is the new 18.”

“Gross.”

“Hey!”

He grinned at her as they walked to the station. Ronnie really did change. So much to a point where it won’t be long before he’d be unable to catch up to her. He had always wondered why, after all those years, she never engaged in any romantic relationships.

_Definitely not an Ace._

The last time he knew of her romantic pursuits was when she confessed to him in high school. At the time, he rejected her and was relieved she still wanted to be his friend. The fact that she continues to compliment him for his looks was initially something he saw as her own way of teasing between friends. But as the years go by, counting his stalker issues, her compliments felt more weighted from her. Just as the gap between them was the only thing left that gave him meaning in his life.

“…Ronnie,” he hesitated. “Wanna go out?”

Her jovial expression fell. “Why?”

“Trial and error, maybe?” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know, I just thought that since we’ve been doing this for years, maybe-”

“…Since when?” her tone grew more serious.

“Does it matter?”

She rested her hand on her hip, a small, mirthless chuckle came out of her. “Gosh darn it, Button. I’m speechless. It’s a little late, don’t you think?”

“Ronnie-”

“-Button, I don’t know if you realised this. But I’ve convinced myself that after all those years; I’d be satisfied being your friend. So, why now?”

_Good question._

He couldn’t really answer that without feeling a stone weighing on his conscience.

“Y’know what? Forget I asked.” He turned his heel away.

“No, Button- I can’t just ignore a bomb like that-”

“-like I said, forget it. It’s not worth the trouble.”

“ _Sulo._ ” At the sound of his first name from her lips, he stopped and stared at her. It’s been 7 years since she had first called him by his name. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

It took two seconds for him to get out of his stupor to realise-

_She still likes me._

“I’m an asshole,” he grunted under his breath. “I should have realised it by now.”

“Realised what?”

_Oh, come on. Don’t make me say it._

“Realise what, _Sulo_?”

“I’m probably feeling a little light-headed for the night,” he brushed her words off and proceeded to turn a heel until he remembered- “Wait. Wouldn’t it be easier for you to take the taxi?”

“What the f- the heck are you going on about?” she flailed her arms up in frustration. “Don’t dodge the question on me, here! You say one thing, then you say another!”

He sucked in a long breath, “Ronnie, I don’t wanna waste a good night with me feeling like I’m an ass.”

“Too late, you’re already one,” she retorted.

“Well shit, if this is how you want this night to end, then fine,” Sulo ducked his head down, facing the ground as he felt his ears heating up. “I think… Ilikeyoupleasegooutwithme.”

“…”

“…”

_Just what was I expecting?_

The silence between them screamed louder than his own thoughts; the palms of his hands beginning to sweat.

“I’m sorry,” Ronnie’s voice grew sardonic. “Can you repeat that? _Slowly?”_

_You sadist._

“Like I said,” he took another deep breath. “I _think._ I _like_ you… Please. Go. Out. With. Me.”

Already, he was beginning to regret this.

_I’m too sober for this shit._

The fact that he’s not wasted enough gave him no leeway out of this sudden confession.

“…Say that again,” she said once more.

“You little-” he snapped his head up to face her, meeting her sly gaze.

“If you’re going to say something so important,” she interjected, “At least, look at me when you’re saying it.”

 _Oh._ He felt stupid. _I said that to her, didn’t I?_

He was utterly stupid. Was it all possible she held in a grudge for rejecting her? And here it is, the tables have turned in all its sadistic glory. Karma’s a bitch, but he never imagined how bad it’ll hurt.

“Go out with me,” he said once again. “Please?”

“Let me think about it,” she shot back.

Sulo was beginning to regret this night.

He released a long breath. “Look, stuff doesn’t always have to work out. If you’re not in it, I’m not gonna make you do it.”

“No, Sulo. Please, let me think about it,” she dug her hands into the pockets of his jacket, her expression now softening. “This is important for me too. Unless you’re just saying this because you were just doing things half-assed-”

“-I… I’m not,” he snorted. “In fact, I’m starting to regret not saying ‘yes’ seven years ago. If I hadn’t known we’d end up doing this, maybe I would have-”

“You weren’t ready for me,” she took an inch closer towards him. “Back then, I wouldn’t be here if you said yes.”

“That’s makes no sense.”

“To _you?_ Yeah, maybe.”

“Honestly, I don’t think we’re a good fit.”

Ronnie rested her hand on her hip. “Oh really? Says the guy who asked me out.”

His lack of a proper employment, not to mention his trail of stalkers was enough for him to feel more unworthy before her. So many years of being unemployed, only being hired for half-assed jobs that did little to improve his situation.

“Am I even worth being your friend?” he asked.

Ronnie flicked his forehead.

“Ow!”

“I’m the one who decides whether you’re worth it or not,” she huffed. “If this is about your employment issue, well shit, guess what? Everyone’s situation hasn’t been great for a while now, so, rest assured, it’s not your damn fault they didn’t accept you on the entrance exam.”

Sulo nursed his forehead, irritated. “Couldn’t you have said it a little nicely? What happened to the nice, considerate Ronnie?”

“This is me being nice.” Before he realised it, she walked up to him; stood on her toes and kissed his forehead. The soft warm lips on his forehead lasted for a quick millisecond, he was almost disappointed.

“Do it again,” he said.

“Ha.”

“I need comfort, so please?”

“I’ll think about it.”


End file.
